Pacar Khayalan
by D3villaZ
Summary: Sepanjang hari dalam 17 tahun hidup Sakura itu tak lepas dari kumpulan pria. Dia mempunyai beberapa pria yang berbeda dalam setiap harinya. Kuroko Tetsuya dari manga KnB itu suaminya, Suho-lang-kaya dari boyband Korea itu pacarnya, dan Steven Gerrard si kapten klub Liverpool itu bahkan selingkuhannya.


Naruto dan segala propertinya milik Masashi Kishimoto, ya. Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Sakura Haruno, ya. Untuk yang tak jemu membaca hingga akhir cerita, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Nah, selamat membaca, yaaa!

* * *

Seluruh teman sekelas Sakura Haruno tahu bagaimana kebiasaan gadis itu. Pagi hari setelah tiga puluh menit bel masuk berbunyi, gadis musim semi itu baru akan menampakkan diri―jarak rumahnya begitu jauh dari sekolah (saking jauhnya hingga hanya 200 meter), hal wajar dalihnya kalau dia terlambat, padahal yang terjadi sebenarnya : dia menghabiskan waktu hingga fajar menyingsing untuk menunggu _update_-an _manga_ dan menonton siaran pertandingan sepak bola sehingga Mebuki-ibunya harus menyiram wajahnya dengan air untuk membangunkannya.

Di jam istirahat pertama, Sakura-lah penghuni tetap kelas yang ditinggal muridnya mengisi perut mereka. Gadis itu memainkan laptopnya dengan semangat menggebu menggunakan wi-fi sekolahnya untuk men-_download_ aneka video tentang _boyband_-_boyband_ Korea kesukaannya dan menonton hasil _download_-annya di jam istirahat kedua, pada saat itulah teman sekelasnya akan bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa dan teriakan Sakura yang membahana―begitu cara yang benar untuk ber-_fansgirling_ ria menurutnya.

Sakura sendiri jarang bergaul, hanya dua teman akrabnya di kelas, Ino Yamanaka yang seorang Exotics dan Tenten seorang Manchunian, yang membuat mereka akrab pun tak jauh dari salah satu _hobby_-nya.

Meski Sakura tak mengenal nama-nama murid laki-laki di kelasnya, sepanjang hari dalam 17 tahun hidup Sakura itu tak lepas dari kumpulan pria. Dia mempunyai beberapa pria yang berbeda dalam setiap harinya. Kuroko Tetsuya dari _manga_ KnB itu suaminya, Suho-lang-kaya dari _boyband_ Korea itu pacarnya, dan Steven Gerrard si kapten klub Liverpool itu bahkan selingkuhannya―kira-kira seperti itulah yang akan Sakura katakan pada salah satu teman kencannya yang dicomblangkan Ino padanya.

Alkisah kepribadian Sakura mulai berubah di usianya yang ke-18 tahun. Pada suatu hari di tahun terakhir masa belajarnya di sekolah, Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang sampai di kelas. Di jam istirahat pertama, ia memang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, tapi pada jam istirahat kedua tak ada kegaduhan darinya―hanya sekadar gumaman kecil sebuah lagu yang tidak masuk kategori mengganggu.

Gadis yang menjadi _trendsenter_ (meski Sakura tak menyadari) lantaran karakternya yang berbeda itu lebih terlihat mengerikan karena kebiasaannya hilang, begitu menurut murid-murid yang memperhatikan. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura yang bertopang dagu dengan senyum dan tawa yang entah dikarenakan apa itu terlihat lebih seram, kan?

Jika malam minggu datang, Tenten biasanya berkunjung ke rumah Sakura―bukan untuk kencan, melainkan bergadang bersama semalaman menonton siaran pertandingan sepak bola kesukaan mereka―kini Tenten tak dapat melakukannya lagi. Gadis bercepol dua itu baru akan berpamitan dengan orangtuanya, namun segera disela dering ponselnya yang menyatakan Sakura berhenti mengagumi klub dan apapun tentang bola.

"Apa kau lihat Sakura? Kali ini aku punya teman kencan yang bagus untuknya," ujar Ino setelah mengambil duduk di samping Tenten dengan nampan berisi makan siangnya. "Haah, kenapa Hinata lagi-lagi menaruh brokoli?" keluh Ino sesaat setelah membuka wadah makanan yang dipesannya dari Hinata―penjaga kantin seksi di sekolahnya.

Tenten menunjuk menggunakan dagunya. "Tuh." Lalu pandangan mereka pun terfokus pada Sakura yang datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan segelas jus jeruk.

"Hei, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" sapa Sakura yang kemudian duduk di bangku yang bersebrangkan meja dengan bangku kedua teman akrabnya.

"Kurasa aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu." Itu Ino yang berbicara, mata lentiknya pun turut mengerjap lucu. "Jam istirahat pertama dan kau tidak kencan dengan Abang Laptopmu itu. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sakura terkikik, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sebelum berkata. "Kau tahu, kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Kok bisa?" Kali ini Tenten yang tertegun. Kalau biasanya Sakura akan bilang dia jatuh cinta dengan sosok macam Stevie G sih wajar. Tapi kalau ditilik pada perubahan Sakura akhir-akhir ini, Tenten tahu akan ada jawaban yang berbeda.

"Ish kau ini, harusnya kau bertanya siapa lelaki tidak beruntung itu." Ino menyodok Tenten pelan. "Haah, padahal aku sudah susah payah mencarikan teman kencan, tapi baguslah kau normal," utar Ino lagi, tapi kali ini pada Sakura, kekehan turut mengekor di akhir perkataannya.

"Aku, kurasa aku, eum..."

"Kau, kau, iya kau apa?" serbu Ino tidak sabar.

"Dia manusia," sela Tenten kemudian.

"Ish, maksudku dia kenapa?"

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta."

"Aku tahu, Tenten, tapi dengan siapa?" sergah Ino sebal.

"Tanyakan saja pada orangnya."

"Kan aku tadi sedang bertanya, kau saja yang main serobot, hih."

Sakura menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan santai, nampak menikmati pertikaian kecil di antara kedua temannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia heran juga, sih. Bayangkan saja dirinya yang kekanakan, Ino yang kelewat tak bisa diam, dan Tenten yang kelakian dapat bersatu dalam ikatan pertemanan yang akrab. Kendengarannya seperti sebuah keajaiban, bukan?

"...jadi Sakura?" Untuk ketiga kalinya Ino mengulang pertanyaannya, yang untungnya kali ini dapat menarik Sakura dari alam lamunannya.

_Ooh sudah selesai_, batin Sakura. "Yaah, kau tahu : fisiknya begitu sempurna dan dia bertalenta. Coba tebak dia siapa?"

Tenten mendengus, ia tahu betul siapa itu. Sedangkan Ino terlihat berpikir keras, entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga bulir-bulir keringat menghias keningnya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau jatuh cinta pada ... dirimu sendiri?" Pernyataan Tenten tersebut seketika membuat Ino terpekik menyangkal.

Senyum Sakura mengembang. "Tenten, bagaimana bisa kau begitu mengenalku?" Ooh ternyata ada satu kepribadian Sakura yang terungkap dan baru Ino tahu : gadis itu memuja dirinya sendiri, seperti apa yang selalu Sakura deskripsikan saat membahas Amine atau Aomin atau entahnya, setahu Ino itu salah satu karakter _manga_ kesukaan Sakura. Jadi, jika begini Ino dapat simpulkan kalau Sakura tetaplah dengan kepribadiannya, dan kekhawatiran Tenten akan perubahan beberapa kebiasaan Sakura itu tak berpengaruh pada apapun. _Benar, kau memang jenius Ino_, puji _inner_ Ino.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau kan temanku, kalian itu temanku," kata Tenten dengan nada seolah tak peduli, padahal semburat merah nampak di pipinya. Ino yang mendengar itu pun seketika menggodanya dengan mencuil dagu Tenten.

Sakura tertawa, namun entah kenapa Tenten merasa ada yang disembunyikan di dalamnya. "Iya, iya, kau benar. Kita kan teman," kerlingan Sakura berikan pada Tenten yang menatapnya intens.

"Kuharap terus begitu," gumam Tenten pelan, Sakura dan Ino bahkan sampai tak mendengar.

* * *

Bukan hanya seluruh teman sekelas, seluruh warga sekolah memujanya. Dia terlahir dalam keluarga terpandang, disiplin dalam belajar, dan pintar. Ooh ya, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang rupawan. Yang kurang darinya hanyalah seorang perempuan. Dalam 18 tahun hidupnya, perempuan yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta barulah ibunya seorang, hal itulah yang membuatnya giat mengejar masa depan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong ambilkan buku di mejaku, ya?" pinta Shizune pada salah satu muridnya yang kepribadiannya telah dibahas pada paragraf sebelumnya itu.

Setelah mengangguk, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas itu, tujuannya tak lain ialah ruang guru. Pria kecil itu nampak tenang dalam setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Meski dalam benaknya berkecambuk berbagai strategi dalam memainkan _game_ kesukaannya.

Ya, di tengah rutinitas baiknya, Sasuke Uchiha tetaplah seorang remaja laki-laki yang tertarik pada kesenangan macam _game_.

Alkisah pada suatu malam usai mengerjakan tugasnya, Sasuke duduk di meja belajarnya sambil jemarinya lincah menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Sasuke membuka situs sebuah forum yang membahas _game_ terbaru pada saat itu, kemudian membuka salah satu topik yang membahas _manga_ dari salah satu _game_ kesukaannya.

Haruno _Ore-sama_, merupakan pengguna situs tersebut yang mencetuskan topik yang saat ini sedang dibaca Sasuke. Merasa tertarik dengan versi _manga_ dari _game_ kesukaannya, Sasuke pun memberi komentar pada topik tersebut.

**Digimonster Uchiha** : Kau tahu banyak tentang _manga_-nya, ya? Bagaimana dengan _game_-nya?

**Haruno **_**Ore-sama**_ : Aku belum memainkannya, tapi sepertinya tak kalah seru, kan, dari _manga_-nya? Bagaimana menurutmu, eum ... Monster-_kun_?

**Digimonster Uchiha** : Mau kuberi beberapa tips? Aku sering memainkannya. Hei, kau tahu aku pria?

**Haruno **_**Ore-sama**_ : Yeah, walau dari sisi belakang, foto profilmu tetap terlihat seperti seorang pria.

**Digimonster Uchiha** : Sial, aku akan segera menggantinya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengganti foto profil akunnya di situs tersebut menjadi gambar tomat bermata. Sebelum kembali membaca komentar Haruno _Ore-sama_ selanjutnya, Sasuke memutuskan melihat profil keseluruhan orang tersebut.

Haruno _Ore-sama_ menggunakan foto profil seorang pria berkulit _tan_ yang diduganya tokoh _manga_ KnB, namun pada keterangan _gender_ menyatakan bahwa dia seorang perempuan.

Hei, jika info itu benar, maka ini pertama kalinya percakapan Sasuke dengan seorang perempuan mengalir lancar―jangan hitung Mikoto-ibunya. Merasa tertarik, Sasuke pun membuka kembali percakapan tersebut, kini terlihat beberapa komentar Haruno _Ore-sama_.

**Haruno **_**Ore-sama**_ : Hahaha, kau lucu, ya.

**Haruno **_**Ore-sama**_ : Monster-_kun_ suka tomat, eh? Kedengarannya tidak seseram monster, yah?

**Haruno **_**Ore-sama**_ : Hei, Monster-_kun_, apa kau sudah _off_? Maafkan aku, tapi ada siaran pertandingan sepak bola yang harus segera kutonton, jadi aku _off_ duluan. Kita lanjut lain waktu, yah!

Sasuke mengerang, dari waktu yang menunjukkan komentar terakhir yang Haruno kirim sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Itu artinya, tadi ia terlalu sibuk membayangkan seperti apa wujud asli Haruno itu. Yaah, bagaimana ia tidak penasaran kalau ini pertama kalinya, ia tak merasa terganggu ketika berbicara dengan perempuan?

Tak berselang lama sejak percakapan Sasuke dengan Haruno, mereka pun bertukar email. Perbincangan mereka yang semula tentang _game_ dan _manga_ merambat menjadi membahas perihal pribadi. Sasuke bahkan diizinkan untuk memanggil nama kecil Haruno yang ternyata bernama Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kisah Sasuke dan Sakura lantas berlanjut menjadi serius, mereka berpacaran, meski belum pernah saling bertemu. Komunikasi mereka hanya sebatas lewat email dan situs yang mempertemukan mereka.

Seminggu setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, Sasuke mulai tahu banyak kebiasaan Sakura. Pernah suatu hari Sasuke menyebutkan kekurang sukaannya terhadap Sakura yang begitu berlebihan mengagumi klub-klub sepak bola, walau Sasuke tak melarangnya tapi Sakura yang tak menginginkan Sasuke kecewa lebih memilih memutuskan untuk berhenti menekuni _hobby_-nya yang itu.

Sebagai sepasang kekasih, wajar saja jika mereka berbagi cerita. Sasuke yang notabene murid teladan perlahan mengubah kebiasaan Sakura di sekolahnya, pria kecil itu mengajarinya manajemen waktu yang baik dan entah mengapa Sakura begitu patuh.

* * *

Sebenarnya Tenten senang karena Sakura mulai peduli pada kehidupan nyatanya, hidupnya, tak melulu sibuk mengagumi ini-itu. Sakura membagi waktunya dengan apik dan lebih menjaga sikap. Hal yang mengganjal di hati Tenten hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang menyatakan kalau ia mulai tidak mengenal Sakura yang baru. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia hanya belum siap kehilangan dan menerima kenyataan.

Ya, tentu Tenten rindu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kesukaan yang sama dengan Sakura. Bagaimana dengan antusias mereka menonton siaran pertandingan sepak bola, bungkus aneka makanan dan minuman berserakan lantaran terlalu fokus pada pertandingan yang sedang mereka tonton. Mereka terbiasa mendesah kecewa secara bersama saat gol gagal dicetak dan berpelukan sambil tertawa saat tim pilihan mereka memenangkan pertandingan, kemudian tertidur dalam keadaan sekitar mereka yang berantakan serta televisi yang lupa dimatikan. Kebiasaan tersebut lantas tiba-tiba berakhir lantaran sebuah email singkat dari Sakura sebulan yang lalu. Bukan hanya ketiba-tibaan, Tenten tak dapat merelakannya lantaran sudah terlalu nyaman dengan kebiasaan mereka. Seringkali Tenten berpikir, pada saat kebersamaan mereka kian menipis, bagaimana mungkin reaksi Sakura sendiri malah biasa-biasa saja?

Di lain sisi, Ino tak beda jauh persoalannya. Saat itu seminggu setelah keakuran Tenten dan Sakura tentang bola berakhir, Ino menghampiri Sakura di jam istirahat pertama. Ino sudah dapat menebak kalau Sakura sedang men-_download_ video terbaru tentang _boyband_ Korea kesukaan mereka. Tapi yang Ino dapati, Sakura sedang sibuk dengan situs yang berbentuk layaknya forum. Ino berpikir itu pasti tentang _manga_, dia memang tak begitu mengerti tentang _hobby_ Sakura yang itu. Ingat, yang menyatukan Ino dan Tenten pada Sakura itu _hobby_ yang berbeda.

"Ra, kau punya _MV_ BTS yang _No More Dream_, nggak? Jung Kook makin keren, lho, katanya!" intrupsi Ino pada kegiatan Sakura, seingatnya beberapa waktu lalu Sakura tertarik pada _boyband_ baru tersebut, terlebih pada personil termudanya, Jung Kook, dia terus saja membahas itu dan mempengaruhi Ino agar turut menaruh minat pada _boyband_ itu pula.

Sakura menatap Ino sejenak, ia sedikit ragu untuk berkata. "Aku ingin berhenti mengagumi mereka yang bahkan tak mengenalku."

"Eh, Ra. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasa apa yang kulakukan saat itu konyol dan sia-sia saja." Sakura kembali mengingat perbincangannya dengan Sasuke semalam. Setelah dipikir, sugesti Sasuke ada benarnya juga menurut Sakura. Ia menghabiskan setiap jam istirahat pertama, kesempatan makannya, untuk men-_download_ aneka video dan gambar yang lantas memenuhi _hard-disk_ laptopnya, belum lagi koleksi _manga_-nya. Lalu di jam istirahat kedua yang seharusnya dapat ia gunakan untuk merilekskan otaknya agar fokus pada pelajaran berikutnya malah tersia-siakan hanya untuk ber-_fansgirling_ ria, lalu apa yang sudah dikorbankan mereka yang dikaguminya itu untuknya?

Terlepas dari persoalan dengan Ino, Sakura sendiri pun mempunyai masalah dengan Sasuke. Ia berkeinginan keras untuk dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya memberinya pengertian kalau itu tidak mungkin, Sakura tinggal di Tokyo sedangkan Sasuke tinggal di desa terpencil yang jaraknya ribuan mil dari Tokyo, yang dapat Sasuke beri adalah harapan bahwa seusai lulus sekolah nanti dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Tokyo, mungkin pada kesempatan itulah mereka baru dapat bertemu.

Ya, pada dasarnya manusia memang tak pernah merasa puas. Sakura yang tak puas dengan harapan itu ingin sesekali mendengar suara Sasuke, mereka kan bisa _video call_, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menolaknya. Dia hanya bilang pada Sakura bahwa ketika mereka bertemu nanti, mereka akan langsung dapat mengenali jika takdir menghendaki.

* * *

Seiring waktu berjalan, hubungan Tenten, Ino dan Sakura membaik dengan membiasakan diri menerima setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada mereka, setidaknya itu berdampak positif untuk diri mereka sendiri. Yang membuat Tenten dan Ino heran hanyalah karena Sakura mulai berperilaku aneh, beberapa kali mereka mendapati Sakura berjalan seorang diri namun terlihat tengah menggenggam tangan seseorang, seperti saat ini, segera saja kedua teman akrab Sakura itu menghampirinya.

Ino menepuk baru Sakura pelan dari belakang, membuat gadis itu berbalik. "Apa yang kau genggam, Ra?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Ooh, itu tangan pacarku, Sasuke namanya," jawab Sakura sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

Ino dan Tenten bergidik ngeri, mereka menyeret Sakura ke kantin untuk diintrogasi, toh jam istirahat pertama masihlah lama akan berakhirnya.

"Ra, jelaskan! Sungguh, kami tadi hanya melihatmu berjalan seorang diri." Tenten memulainya.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak. Dia mulai bercerita dari awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, mereka yang akhirnya jadian, lalu mengenai perubahan yang dilakukannya, dan terakhir tentang kefrustasiannya karena Sasuke tak menghubunginya selama seminggu penuh, padahal ujian kelulusan sudah berlangsung beberapa pekan lalu dan kini mereka hanya menunggu hari kelulusan tiba saja―tentu saja mereka tidak sedang dalam waktu sibuk untuk saling berkomunikasi.

Yeah, kefrustasian itu membuat Sakura mulai berkhayal kalau Sasuke selalu ada di sampingnya―hal yang juga merupakan manifestasi dari keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan pria kecilnya.

Mendengar cerita Sakura, entah mengapa membuat Ino ingin menangis dan Tenten menggeram marah. "Kami kira kita teman, tapi kenapa kau merenggangkan jarak dengan kami yang nyata dan lebih memilih sesuatu yang semu, Ra?" Suara Ino terdengar serak ketika mengatakannya.

"Dia nggak semu, kita cuma belum punya kesempatan buat ketemu," sergah Sakura tak terima.

"Seharusnya kau menceritakan ini dari awal, Ra. Kalau begini, kau malah hanya mengecewakan banyak pihak." Tenten membuka suara. "Kami tahu perubahanmu itu mengarah ke hal positif, kami mendukungnya, Ra. Meski kami harus merelakan kehilangan sosokmu dulu yang kukenal. Kami dapat menerimanya, tapi kami tidak dapat menerima kalau kau sampai kehilangan akal sehatmu. Kau hidup di dunia nyata, Ra, bukan dunia khayal."

"Teman-teman... kalian tidak marah?"

"Masalah tak dapat selesai hanya dengan marah, Ra. Saat kami menerima sosokmu yang baru, saat itulah kami sudah merelakan apa terjadi dulu, meski kenyataannya baru kami tahu saat ini, tapi itu tak kan merubah apapun kurasa, akhirnya kejadian seperti ini akan tetap terjadi." Tenten menggenggam sebelah telapak tangan Sakura. "Dengar, kami tidak menuntutmu kembali ke sosokmu yang dulu, tapi kembali pada kewarasanmu. Kalau kau memang mencintai Sasuke itu, buktikan kalau kau pantas untuknya. Sosokmu yang menggenggam sesuatu yang tak ada tadi terlihat tidak waras, Ra, dan kurasa Sasuke itu masih waras untuk lebih memilih yang waras."

Kemudian Ino turut menggenggam kedua telapak tangan teman-temannya itu. "Kamu pantas dapat yang lebih dari sekadar pacar khayalan, Ra. Jadi, tunggulah waktu hingga kesempatan kalian untuk bertemu itu datang." Ino tersenyum. "Sampai saat itu tiba, kita sebagai temanmu akan membuat waktu selama menunggu itu terasa sebentar."

Kali ini Tenten ikut tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang jangan lagi ada yang ditutup-tutupi, ya, Ra, kita kan teman."

Segera saja Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Tenten dan Ino. "Maafkan aku, teman ... yah tentu saja, kita teman."

"Bukan sekadar teman, tahu, tapi juga berteman," koreksi Ino.

* * *

Menjelang hari kelulusan, banyak undangan dari beberapa universitas menghampiri Sasuke, hanya saja tak ada satu pun yang bertempat di Tokyo.

"Kau sudah menentukan?" tanya Fugaku-ayahnya ketika Sasuke dan keluarga sedang berkumpul. Untuk orang yang tinggal di desa, kepala desa merupakan orang yang terpandang, pada keluarga itulah Sasuke dilahirkan, meski tidak dengan harga bergelimpangan, tapi Fugaku selaku kepala desa di sana merasa tetap mampu menyekolahkan anak bungsunya ke jenjang perguruan tinggi, walaupun kebanyakan pemuda di desanya memutuskan untuk langsung bekerja.

"Belum, tapi aku ingin yang di Tokyo."

"Tapi itu jauh, Nak," tegur Mikoto. Cukuplah ditinggal anak sulungnya yang sudah bekerja itu dinas ke sana-ke mari, jadilah ia berharap agar dapat ditemani Sasuke―hal yang mustahil didapatnya setiap hari jika putranya itu ke Tokyo.

"Aku juga ditransfer kerja ke kantor pusat di Tokyo, _Okaasan_. Tidakkah kau melarangku?" rengek Itachi, membuat Sasuke-adiknya menggulirkan bola matanya bosan. Kakakmu lebih tua tapi bersikap layaknya yang lebih muda itu memangnya wajar?

"Tinggallah dengan Itachi di sana nanti. Kau harus mengawasinya, kakakmu itu suka sekali memalukan keluarganya sendiri," putus Fugaku kemudian, secara tersirat mengizinkan Sasuke melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana.

Sasuke mengangguk pasti untuk tanggung jawab itu, yang terlupakan olehnya hanyalah sebuah laptop dan alat pendukungnya. Itachi yang terburu-buru kala hari keberangkatan mereka ke Tokyo itulah yang memasukkan barang-barang Sasuke ke bagasi mobil mereka. Dan yang terbawa hanyalah pakaian Sasuke saja. Dari desa Sasuke ke Tokyo memakan waktu tiga hari jika ditempuh dengan mobil pribadi, hal itulah yang membuatnya tak pulang lagi hanya untuk mengambil laptop, toh di sana nanti ia akan mendapatkannya lagi.

Meski begitu, dengan laptop itu biasanya Sasuke berkomunikasi dengan Sakura, ada banyak kenangan di sana. Pun sialnya ketika di Tokyo, Sasuke disibukkan dengan persiapannya menjelang ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, dan kakaknya juga mengajak Sasuke kerja sambilan untuk mengisi waktu―yang pada akhirnya malah menyibukkan Sasuke sehingga tak sempat barang sejenak menghubungi Sakura.

* * *

Di sebuah musim panas, Tenten, Ino dan Sakura baru saja keluar dari kedai es krim. Kini mereka telah memasuki jenjang perguruan tinggi. Tenten mengambil jurusan hukum, Ino dan Sakura pada jurusan kedokteran. Meski berbeda jurusan, tempat perguruan tinggi mereka masihlah sama. Jadi masihlah ada hari untuk pertikaian dan kebersamaan.

Ketika sampai di pertigaan jalan mereka berpisah, Tenten dan Ino belok ke kiri sedangkan Sakura menunggu bus di halte untuk menuju kediamannya yang berada di bagian kanan.

Kala itu halte sedang sepi, namun tak lama seorang pria datang. Sakura menoleh dan memperhatikan, entah kenapa ia penasaran. Dalam pandangan Sakura, meski dari samping pria itu tetaplah terlihat tampan, perawakannya tinggi dan terlihat atletis di bagian perut, entah itu efek kemeja biru yang dikenakannya atau apapun. Sebelah pundak pria itu menenteng sebuah tas gendong, yang menurut Sakura unik adalah bentuk rambut _raven_ pria itu mencuat di bagian belakangnya―entah Sakura harus menyembutnya model _emo_, atau model pantat ayam. Ups, kata terakhir itu membuat mata Sakura menyipit menahan tawa.

Hingga tanpa sengaja, mata Sakura menangkap sebuah _name-tag_ terpasang di kemeja pria itu pada bagian dada.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tertegun.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah bus datang, Sasuke pun beranjak menaikinya. Sakura yang bingung harus berbuat apa tanpa sadar berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang baru satu langkah menaiki tangga masuk bus itu. "MONSTER-_KUN_!"

Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik bertubuh langsing berbalut sebuah blazer dan rok mini beberapa senti di atas lutut. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri, dan sepasang _emerald_ gadis itu menatap Sasuke penuh kerinduan. Sasuke lantas menarik kakinya, membiarkan bus itu berlalu dan mendekati Sakura.

"Hai...," sapa Sasuke, sebuah senyum kecil turut disunggingkannya.

Lihat, Sakura terpana. Perlahan ia menurunkan telapak tangannya yang tadi membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Digimonster Uchiha? Apakah, apakah kau Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bahkan tak mengindahkan sapaan Sasuke tadi, ia hanya ingin kepastian, dipikir-pikir olehnya kalau salah orang itu akan lebih memalukan dirinya.

"Kurasa kau memang takdirku, ya?" Sasuke balas bertanya, tanpa repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu sebelumnya, ia yakin Sakura cukup mengerti. Ada jeda sejenak, disela angin yang menerbangkan helai rambut sebahu Sakura―membuat rambut merah muda yang semula rapi itu berantakan.

Setelah embusan angin yang menerpa mereka berhenti, Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah telapak tangannya untuk kemudian merapikan anak rambut Sakura. Mereka masih saling menatap. Lalu pada saat Sasuke hendak menarik tangannya, Sakura menahannya agar tetap berada di kepalanya, setelahnya ia memejamkan mata.

Wajah itu terlihat begitu polos ketika matanya terpejam, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke lantas menarik bahu Sakura dengan lembut menggunakan tangannya yang lain, membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku," bisik Sakura di tengah kegiatannya menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Sasuke.

Selesai.


End file.
